


Loving You Is Easy

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Gen Work, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, kay_obsessive. :)





	Loving You Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, kay_obsessive. :)

Falling in love with Kakeru is unexpected, but easy to do. Yuki himself doesn't quite realize until days after an incident of kissing his friend and turning into the rat in front of him.

He'd expected then, that Kakeru would have looked at him with disgust and hate before outing his secret to the Council and the rest of the Student Body in their school. What he didn't anticipate, was the look of kindness and love that Kakeru gave him instead.

Like Tohru had done many times when he had changed forms in front of her.

And like Tohru, Kakeru promises to keep the secret while invading his space and Yuki loves him for that too. He adores the intensity of Kakeru's enthusiasm and grins whenever he appears in a room.

He loves the way that the sun shines its light on Kakeru and shows the little brown bits of hair that lurk in Kakeru's black hair.

With a soft sigh, he looks up from the notebook that he's looking at and meets Kakeru's gaze with a small smile across the table. 

"I just realized something."

"What is it, Yun-Yun?"

"I love you, Kakeru."

Kakeru beams at him.

"I love you too, Yun-Yun."


End file.
